1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cover plates for electrical outlets and switches, and more particularly to a novel cover plate useful with electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the proliferation of electronic devices such as cell phones, MP3 players, handheld email and text messaging devices, handheld or pocket PCs, and the like, there exists an ongoing need to recharge the batteries in these devices on a regular and ongoing basis. The proliferation of these rechargeable electronic devices create a great deal of clutter in one's living space or office space that, when combined with charging cords, cradles, interface cords, and the like, can become unmanageable or at the least create disorganization. When one charges these devices, an electrical outlet that is at a convenient height with a counter or other surface, is usually used. This outlet is most often located in the kitchen or bathroom, as most remaining electrical outlets in a home are located close to the floor. Unfortunately, this means that cell phones are commonly charged in the kitchen or bathroom, and take up valuable counter space. The clutter of electronic devices, chargers, and cables also creates a less than desirable visual landscape in one's home. In the past, there have been attempts to manage this situation through the use of charging cradles or charging stands. Unfortunately, while creating a neater visual appearance, these cradles and stands still take up valuable counter space.
Recently there have been attempts to retain cell phones and similar electronic devices in holders that are adhered to the wall, presumably adjacent and in close proximity to an electrical outlet. A search of the internet will reveal many of these devices. These holders introduce yet another item of clutter, and may further damage the wall through the use of adhesives, glue, tape, and the like.
The present invention and the various embodiments described and envisioned herein solve the currently unmet need of reducing clutter and increasing organization through the improvement and redesign of what has previously been a single purpose item—the electrical outlet cover plate. Electrical outlets and switches (generically, wiring devices) are commonly contained in a wall box where the installed assembly has a cover plate to both provide a measure of safety and to provide a more aesthetically pleasing look. Essentially, the cover plate has been a single purpose item that has only recently taken on an element of fashion or design. In recent years, cover plates have been produced in a multitude of materials and styles to provide a look that conforms to the design, color, and theme of its surroundings. A quick look in the electrical section of a home improvement store will reveal hundreds of cover plate designs, with colors and materials to match almost any décor. These cover plates, while a vast improvement over the basic plastic cover plate of the past, are still a single purpose item that are just visually more aesthetically pleasing. There is no evidence that cover plates of the present have been improved upon to perform additional functions, such as will be described by way of this specification, drawings, and the attached claims. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cover plate with an integral shelf for retaining a device such as, for example, a cell phone, an MP3 player, a handheld computing device, a remote control device, an email device, an electronic organizer, a personal digital assistant, and the like. The device may require charging through the AC electrical outlet that is provided through the cover plate, but the device to be retained may also be an object such as keys, money, a wallet, a watch, an air freshener, a remote control, or the like.